


Everything About You

by jaegerbombsbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, kuroo finally lets his guard down, lowkey cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch
Summary: It almost scared you, how vulnerable you were around Kuroo. How many things he knew about you. He could ruin your life with the information he had about you. You obviously knew he had no ill intent, but you wanted to know him. Not just be his significant other, but truly know him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 20





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Bags by Clairo on loop the whole time I wrote this, so if there's slight lyric references, that's why lol.
> 
> This idea was based on a headcanon that's been floating around a few places about how Kuroo has trouble opening up to his s/o, and I wanted to write a little thing about him overcoming it because I love him & I want him to be happy 24/7.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

School was finally over for the week. You didn’t know whether you were excited, or filled with dread. 

You were in college, and you shared a place with your boyfriend, Tetsurou Kuroo.

You had everything you could ever ask for. Kuroo was the perfect one for you. The only problem is that you often felt as if you didn’t know him as well as you thought you did.

Kuroo spent most of his time focusing on schoolwork or volleyball, rightfully so, because you didn’t want him to fall behind in anything because you loved him and wanted him to succeed in life. That didn’t mean he paid no attention to you, though. Fridays were the days you both were completely free, so you caught up with him then.

This particular Friday was different. You needed to talk to Kuroo about something important.

All throughout that week, you had been thinking about your relationship with him. You were thinking about how much you loved that he knew every little thing about you, and how you loved that he would remember little things and do little things for you. He treated you better than anyone else could. But with that, you also realized you didn’t know little things about him, like his favorite flower, or his favorite scent. You wanted to do things for him, the same way he did for you. 

You never knew why Kuroo never opened up to you about that stuff. He was very reserved when it came to personal things, for the most part. It never bothered you because you respected his space, and you had no issue with him keeping certain things to himself.

Until now.

It almost scared you, how vulnerable you were around Kuroo. How many things he knew about you. He could ruin your life with the information he had about you. You obviously knew he had no ill intent, but you wanted to know him. Not just be his significant other, but truly know him. 

He had yet to let his guard down for you. 

It worried you.

And like you do for everything else, you spent too much time overthinking it.

The relationship between you and Kuroo was still fairly new, but you and him started out as roommates, then friends, then the two of you had confessed to each other around 5 months ago. 

It didn’t seem very different, because you lived with him for so long before, and you didn’t have much time to go on official “dates” with him. Neither of you minded, because the time that you got with each other was good enough for the both of you. 

It almost felt like now, you wanted to move to the next step of your relationship, the step where you both put full trust into one another and be the most vulnerable versions of yourselves.

You had trouble putting into words how you felt until now.

You wanted to tell Tetsurou how you felt about your relationship with him.

You let yourself into the small house you shared with him, and walked in to see your boyfriend on the couch, laughing at some dumb cartoon that was on the tv. He noticed you walking in, and got up to give you one of his loving hugs, as he greeted you sweetly. 

“Y/n I missed you so so much.” He whispered softly while rubbing the back of your neck, which he knew you loved.

“I missed you too, Tetsu. A little more than usual…” You responded, hinting at a difference in this week.

“How come? Did you want to talk to me about something” He asked with a slightly confused expression on his face. 

It was now or never. 

You decided to go for it.

“I want to know you, Tetsurou. I want to know the little things about you the same way you know the little things about me. I want to do special things for you. I want to love you. I want to love everything about you. The bad things, the good things, and everything in between...”

He was shocked at the words that you just told him, even though he knew it was coming. He knew that he was closed off from you, in a way. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to trust you, but he’d never done something like this before. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose you. He wanted to do better. He wanted you to love him, and everything that came with that.

“...Sometimes I just feel lost when I look at you.” You felt awful saying this to him, but you no longer wanted to hold back. 

That last sentence broke Kuroo’s heart. He never wanted you to feel like he was hiding himself from you.

He then remembered that you can’t read him the same way he can read you, so he finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

“I want to tell you everything. I don’t want you to feel like you’re only loving me halfway. You’re the first person I’ve ever felt this way for, and I don’t want to mess this up. I love you more than anything, y/n. I’m sorry.” He grabbed your hand and just squeezed it tightly. 

You were both crying at this point, but for the first time since you met him, you could see yourself with him forever. 

“I love you too, Tetsu, and I want to love you forever.” You pulled him into another hug, this one being a lot more meaningful than the one from earlier.

“Forever it is, then.” He chuckled softly.

You just felt your heart flutter, knowing that Kuroo was yours, and you were his,

...Forever.


End file.
